Princess Kitten
by The Epic Sparkles
Summary: It's after the Giant War, and everything is perfect. Until a four year old 'orphaned' little girl shows up. Who has kitten ears and a tail, which is pretty cute. Who has an uncanny precision with throwing knives and kind of attached to Reyna, which is kind of scary. How the camps, the gods, and all things in between get turned upside down by one little girl, Stella Lightfield.
1. A New Camper

**I must be crazy trying to start another story...**

**But insanity is refreshing isn't it?**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Still not Rick Riordan. Don't own Percy Jackson. Goes for the whole story.*huffs* talk about depressing huh? I only own Stella, the little kitten-girl is all mine. All mine! BWHAHAHAHAHA<strong>

**Summary:**

**It's after the Giant War, and everything is perfect for Percy and Annabeth. Until a four year old 'orphaned' little girl shows up. Who has an uncanny precision with throwing knives, which is kind of scary. And she also gets kind of attached to Reyna, which is also kind of scary. How the camps, the gods, and all things in between get turned upside down by one little girl, Stella Lightfield. BoO spoilers, beware!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: A New Camper<strong>

The Giant War was finally over. Everyone was celebrating, but for Reyna, the losses were too great. All the noble Roman's that had perished in the fight. Not to mention Leo was gone, along with Festus. A member of the seven was gone, and was enough to put a damper on her spirits. The son of Hephaestus had recreated his greatest pride and joy, just to die along with it. It was a sacrifice any Roman would be proud of, even if he was a Greek. And she didn't know if Hylla was alive or not. It was around midnight, and she was sitting next to Nico by her tent, silently, thinking over what had happened while all their friends _still _celebrated the downfall of Gaea. Honestly, did anyone go to sleep? Nico was no longer a shadow man close to death, thank goodness. Her hand going through him had scared her enough already, she did _not_ want to do that again.

They were enjoying each other's company when the son of Hades abruptly stood up. He squinted for exactly 43 seconds while Reyna felt an increasing sense of curiosity and foreboding. The Giants weren't back were they? Octavian's monsters? Octavian himself?

The Nico spoke again. "Reyna, what do you see over there? By Thalia's pine tree?"

The praetor of New Rome stood up as well, trying to concentrate on Half-Blood-Hill with all the dancing shadows. She could see the glint of bronze and fire, that was _not_ from the sing-along.

"Are you seeing, an empousa?"

"Yes. Now look down."

And there they were. It was a child, who couldn't be more than four feet tall, a dark and tiny silhouette next to a blood-thirsty follower of Hecate. What was a monster doing with a little kid? The two friends silently reached for their weapons and stalked stealthily up to meet them.

* * *

><p>Stella was bouncing impatiently on the slope, waiting for her, um, friend to hurry up.<p>

"Come on! We're almost there! This is where Miss Heca said to go! Right?"

The vampire chuckled. This one was too cute, Lady Hecate was right on that. And to give her kitten features was something she agreed with. In all those centuries she had been alive, no demigod had made her smile like this, then again, she spent most of her time trying to kill them. Stella Lightfield was four years old, with auburn hair with the ginger kitten ears sticking out of the cropped short curls, a same shade tail waving back and forth excitedly. Her mistress was often changing the child's hair and eye color to mask her true identity, but her godly parent protested. The beginnings of dark roots were battling the magic placed on her. Her eyes were (right now anyways) an olive green, her childish voice remained the same, sounding like a flowing mountain stream.

"I'm coming little one. Don't you worry." She rasped.

They had been on the run from Gaea's monsters, until now. The child was finally going to be safe. No matter what horrible creatures she had seen, she was always acting like it was an adventure like in those story books that humans seemed so fond of. Still innocent.

"Please hurry! I wanna go see!"

"I won't be able to go in with you child."

The little demigod pouted. "Why not?"

"The boundaries will not let me. You must go alone."

"I don't wanna!"

"You have to. There is no other option. Your brethren will kill me on sight."

"What does, um... bre... breth... what does that word mean?"

She laughed again. "It means your family, demigod."

"I have family?! How come no one told me? Mrs. Sanders said everybody left me..." The kitten appendages drooped.

"She did not know about these ones. They're special, just like you. Come on now." the vampire gave encouraging push to her back and the little girl trudged up towards the giant purple dragon guarding the pine tree. Just as she was about to step into the safety of Camp-Half-Blood Stella turned back.

"Are you sure you can't come?"

"Yes. Go!"

"What's the Golden thing? Why does it look like a sheep? Why is there-"

She was cut off. "I do not know. Go ask the other demigods."

"What's a demigod?"

"You will find out."

"Will you come back?"

"I will try. Go on!"

"Who are they?" A little chubby finger was pointing to two figures creeping up the hill, weapons drawn. Half-bloods no doubt. The she-demon cursed. She would be sent to Tartarus before she could blink.

"They are here to see you. I must leave now."

"Bye Miss Fire Lady!"

The only response she got was her friend disappearing into a shower of flames. And that's when the two other people got to her.

* * *

><p>Nico and Reyna's swords were pointed at her throat and heart, respectively. The weapons were held lower than the daughter of Bellona, and the son of Hades, were used, after all, the new 'threat' was a midget. They went full on interrogation mode on the little girl, who was blinking owlishly at the blades threatening to take her life.<p>

"Who are you?" That was Nico

"I'm Stella!"

"Last name?" It was Reyna speaking this time.

"Lightfield."

"Age?"

"Four!"

"Parentage?"

"Huh?" She tilted her hear about ten degrees to the right, making her look super adorable, but at the same time, super confused.

"Who are you parents?" Nico clarified.

Stella's tail lowered and swished minimally, her ears going down to hide in her currently auburn hair. "I don't know."

"None of them?"

"No."

The two older demigods exchanged looks. An 'orphaned' four year old kitten-girl, what could get any weirder?

* * *

><p>Nico turned back to the three and a half foot tall pipsqueak, his voice a lot more gentle than normal. "Would you like to go get cleaned up?"<p>

She continued to blink at them, and said nothing.

They stared at each other.

Stella's left eyebrow twitched.

They were silent, until she spoke of course.

"Why is there a dragon?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hm... How do you guys like Stella?<strong>

**Isn't she adorable?**

**This chapter is disappointingly short. I guess it's kind of like a prologue. **

**Has anyone else been getting sick lately? My sniffles are killing me.**

**Review please?**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


	2. Catch Me If You Can!

**Hi! Sorry for the wait, but here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**It's after the Giant War, and everything is perfect for Percy and Annabeth. Until a four year old 'orphaned' little girl shows up. Who has an uncanny precision with throwing knives, which is kind of scary. And she also gets kind of attached to Reyna, which is also kind of scary. How the camps, the gods, and all things in between get turned upside down by one little girl, Stella Lightfield. BoO spoilers, beware!**

**Previous:**

Nico turned back to the three and a half foot tall pipsqueak, his voice a lot more gentle than normal. "Would you like to go get cleaned up?"

She continued to blink at them, and said nothing.

They stared at each other.

Stella's left eyebrow twitched.

They were silent, until she spoke of course.

"Why is there a dragon?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>**Catch Me If You Can, I'm the Gingerbread Man!**

"Um..." Nico dragged out.

"So?" the little girl prompted.

"It's there to protect the Golden Fleece."

"What's that?"

"It's the gold-colored sheep right there." he said, gesturing towards a low branch on Thalia's tree.

"Is it dead? Can I touch it? What does it do?"

"It's dead, and you probably won't be able to reach it. It um... heals things."

"Cool! Can I pet the dragon?"

The son of Hades mentally groaned. This little munchkin, no matter how cute, asked _a lot _of questions, and he was definitely not the most patient person.

He looked at Reyna in a _help me! _gesture. She smirked at him. The traitor.

Turns out though, she had a conscience, the monster. Reyna, not Stella. Then again, it wasn't really needed.

Stella had run, as much as she could with those tiny legs of hers, towards Peleus. The dragon was watching the kitten-girl with slight curiosity, probably wondering whether or not she was trying to steal the Fleece.

She reached out to touch the bronze scales, and Nico cried out. What if... He didn't get to finish the thought.

"He's warm! Come see!" the little girl giggled as she stroked the dragon's hide. The guardian of the Golden Fleece seemed to be _enjoying _it, if the contented rings of smoke coming out of his nose were any indication. The giant reptilian head nudged the toddler's shoulder, sending her shrieking in laughter as she almost toppled over. He obviously didn't know his own strength compared to a person that weighed less than 40 pounds.

"Uh Stella, I don't think that's saf-..."

Too late, she had started using the space between the two parallel rows of spines on Peleus' back as a playground, aka she was going crazy as children do. It was _not _cute. Definitely not. Nico shook his in denial. Stupid adorable kittens. His friend seemed to be in the same mental predicament, whether to cave in or keep up a strong front against the attack of endearing-ness.

Just then, a childish scream, a happy one, mind you, broke up both of their internal battles.

"Nico! Catch me! Ahhhhhh!"

That was the only warning he got when the ball of energy flew at him at the velocity of Piper's smoked hams from her cornucopia.

"Oof!" He only barely managed to catch her, and almost fell over in the process. He stared at her reproachfully.

"Be careful! You could have gotten hurt." The son of Hades scolded.

The toddler looked down guiltily at Nico's feet, seeing as her own were currently behind Nico's back as he carried her.

"How do you know our names, Stella?" Reyna asked gently.

The four year old lifted her head, her ears were still hiding in her mess of curls, but pricking up slightly. "Lady Heca told me! She said I should meet Reyna and Nico! I found you, right?"

The two older demigods looked at each other, engaging in silent conversation.

_Lady Hecate._

_Yup._

_Now what?_

His nose scrunched up. _She kind of smells... _

_Nico!_

_What? It's true. _

_Well what are you going to do about it?_

_Take her to the Hades cabin, you or Hazel could help her take a bath._

_Ok. Sounds like a plan._

"What are you guys doing?" the four year old asked curiously, her green eyes gazing straight up to be able to see Nico's face. "You're just looking at each other. Are you talking to each other like that? That's cool! Could you teach me?" she ended, grinning.

"We're going to get you cleaned up, ok?" Reyna told her.

"Where are we going?"

"Just down the hill, to my cabin." Nico replied.

"Ok!" Stella jumped out of his arms and started running straight down Half-Blood-Hill. The Ghost King hadn't really noticed her weight, but now that it was gone, his arms complained at the prolonged stress. Just as they were about to go after the excitable kid, said kid tripped since she was running too fast and gravity took its course, now she was rolling down the grassy slope like a snowball. She was _laughing, _her giggles reaching them all the way up there.

"Stella!" Reyna yelled after her.

"Let-'s go- Cat-ch- m-e if yo-u ca-n! I'm th-e gin-ger-breaa-d-man-!" She laughed. Her words were choppy, a side-effect of rolling head over heels at ten miles an hour.

Her new friends ran after her, barely escaping the same dizzying journey the four-year old was having, and enjoying apparently.

* * *

><p>At the bottom of the hill, in the valley, the rolling snowball of grass, dirt, clothes, demigod, and cat appendages came to a stop, but not because of natural reasons, no. She had crashed into someone. Someone's leg to be exact.<p>

She yelped as she felt someone's jean-clad shin narrowly avoid a collision with her head.

"What's you're name, kiddo?" asked a blonde head which had leaned in a little too close for comfort, at least for Stella.

She screamed again and scooted back on her butt. Her ears were flat against her head in fear, her tail hiding safely in between her legs. She had curled into a protective ball, squeezing her eyes shut, just waiting for something bad to happen. The boy didn't _smell _mean or anything, but she couldn't help that Mrs. Sanders hadn't approved when she had run into _her_... If Mrs. Sanders hadn't liked it, what would a boy think?

* * *

><p>Nico looked in utter-bewilderment at the scene that had happened in front of him. First Stella was having fun, acting like a normal energetic four-year-old, but when she had collided with Jason, and he had tried to talk to her, she had seemed terrified. What made him and Reyna, the lonely misfits (him anyway), different from the charismatic, teddy-bears and chocolate, Jason? A couple seconds later, he and his friend had made it to the son of Jupiter, who was looking extremely confused and slightly put-out. The little goody-two-shoes probably didn't even know what to think, usually little kids came running to him, not screaming in the other direction.<p>

"Stella! What's wrong?" Reyna asked the terrified four-year old.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Mrs. Sanders didn't like it when I ran into people, I thought he would get mad too!" she cried, clinging onto Reyna's leg, her sobs almost making her incoherent.

"It's ok, I'm not mad. I didn't mean to make you scared. I'm Jason."

The little demigod peeked around the daughter of Bellona's knees, so the son of Jupiter could only see one cat ear, a mess of auburn hair, and one green eye. She looked very shy. "I'm Stella." she whispered, before disappearing behind her new hiding spot.

Nico gave the blonde a very simplified version of events and where they were going. Needless to say, he tagged along.

Their journey to the Hades cabin was uneventful, other than the fact that Stella, who was obviously over her scare, had a bad habit of darting around everything, trying to see it all, and then almost getting lost. She always came running back, chirping about her new 'adventure.' But because she kept going crazy, the odd trio took much longer than it should've to get to Nico's cabin, and the little squirt was getting tired. Soon she was willing holding on to Reyna's hand, the praetor of New Rome practically carrying/dragging her.

The girl gave a large yawn, revealing canines that were a little _too _sharp to be normal.

By the time they reached the Hades cabin, Stella was yawning every couple seconds, and rubbing her eyes with tiny fists. Outside the dark and gloomy looking cabin, the girl was practically sleeping, and the daughter of Bellona was carrying her, with the kitten's closed eyes looking over her shoulder, the silky cat ears tickling the older demigod's own, her legs wrapped loosely around her abdomen and arms holding onto her neck.

Stella's nose twitched and one eye opened halfway. "Someone's coming." she murmured sleepily, half to herself.

"What? Who?" Jason asked.

"Dunno... I think its, um." She paused, and the three older demigods saw her lift her head slightly, her nose taking in the scents that they couldn't smell, also unfurling one ear at the same time. "It's a girl." With another large yawn, the kitten-girl went back to dozing on her temporary pillow.

Jason, Nico, and Reyna all looked at each other disbelievingly. Did Hecate's gift come with cat senses as well? They had to admit, it could be very handy in a fight. Nico slowly opened the door to his cabin, leading everyone inside. Like he had said, it truly looked like a quarantine zone. Hazel had hung white sheets all over the room for 'privacy.'

Jason whistled. "Dang dude, you weren't kidding."

"Nico! Who's here?" Hazel called from her side of the cabin.

"Jason, Reyna, and Stella."

"Stella?"

Nico cursed his stupidity. He should've let Hazel wake up or something. He didn't know!

"Hm? Did you say my name?" Stella asked from her perch, her head tilted to one side, her eyes open as she blearily looked at the world.

"Oh she's adorable!" Hazel cooed girlishly. Jason snorted at her, Reyna looked amused, and Nico just rolled his eyes. Stella however, didn't seem to think anything was funny.

"Loud." she closed her eyes again.

After much wheedling, persuading, and threats that Nico knew that the older demigods would never hold up, they managed to get Stella in the bathroom to be cleaned up. Reyna and Hazel vanished behind the dark oak door, and Nico was left with Jason discussing how this little bundle of mischief managed to worm her way into their lives.

* * *

><p>It took a full 40 minutes for the girls to make sure Stella was squeaky clean. In that time, Stella had managed to fall asleep in the tub, almost drown as her head went under the water, and cause Reyna and Hazel to become soaking wet. And she was still sleeping peacefully. <em>Then <em>the two girls had to get Stella's limp body into a black T-shirt that they had taken from Nico, which functioned as a nightgown for the four year old's too small body. The son of Hades frowned at the girl who obviously had not been eating well for two weeks at least. She had baby fat, but no way the normal amount, even _he _could tell that.

That would have to be fixed tomorrow. They would have to take her to Chiron tomorrow. He had the feeling that Stella wouldn't really like be stuck in the Hermes cabin with only the mischievous children of the messenger god for company. Nico could just see her freaking out because of the Stolls. Holy Hera, what were they going to do?

He gazed over at the kitten-demigod who was sleeping peacefully on one of the spare bunks. Her sleepy little puffs and Hazel's steady breathing were the only sounds in the Hades cabin.

She really was adorable.

Stupid conscience.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go!<strong>

**If there are any typos/grammar mistakes please tell me!**

**Reviews are love...**

**Do it for Stella**

**-The Epic Sparkles**


End file.
